


Raised by Wolves

by stilesstilinskixeveryone



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Creeper Peter, Gen, I love Peter too much, Inappropriate Erections, M/M, POV Peter Hale, Scott and Derek are only briefly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 23:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13469061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilesstilinskixeveryone/pseuds/stilesstilinskixeveryone
Summary: Scott gets kidnapped, Stiles gets angry, Peter gets turned on.





	Raised by Wolves

There was teeth and snarling, golden eyes that challenged the sun, threats to rip their captive limb from limb, to tear through flesh. 

This, of course, was all Stiles. 

Peter was taking the back seat on this interrogation and, god, he was glad he chose to let Stiles loose. 

The kid had started off just like his father would, copying the posture he had seen through the one-way mirror in the interrogation rooms he'd snuck into as a kid.

"Where are you keeping Scott?"

The hunter had just scoffed.

Now Stiles was trying not to break his hand on something, such as the hunter's face.

"Where the _fuck_ are you keeping Scott? Tell me or, I swear to God, I will rip your throat out with my bare hands and have you _begging_ I was a werewolf!" 

Stiles' voice was dangerously low, his face flushed red and his heartbeat pounding. He kept his breath even, trying to stay calm. 

Peter shifted in his seat.

He could hear the hunter's heartbeat and smell the emotions that snuck through the thick fog of rage and anxiety. The hunter wouldn't last long, he just needed a little nudge to get him talking. Well, maybe something a little more violent.

Stiles just needed a little nudge, as well.

The werewolf silently stood from his seat and stepped against Stiles' back. "Maybe he just needs a little shove, something to show that your threats aren't empty," he whispered against Stiles' ear.

Before anyone could blink, Stiles' fist slammed against the hunter's face, the sound ringing through the small room. The hunter's head snapped to the side and blood dripped from his mouth. He spat out a tooth.

Peter grabbed Stiles' arm before the kid could do any more damage and the two took a step back together.

"Alright, I'll talk." Peter didn't need supernatural powers to hear the fear in the man's voice.

~

As soon as the hunter had spilled the beans, Peter called Derek and told him where to go. He hung up and turned to see Stiles almost leap into his jeep.

"Where do you think you're going?" He grabbed hold of the car's door before Stiles could slam it shut.

"Where do you think I'm going? To fucking save Scott!" 

Peter sighed and yanked Stiles out of the front seat by the wrist. "No, you're not. You're gonna sit in the passenger seat and calm down, while I drive us to the loft so you don't kill every hunter in sight."

Stiles tore his arm from his grip and hissed out, "Fuck off, I don't _care_ if I kill a few assholes to save my best friend!" 

"Your best friend will care." 

"So what? At least he'll be safe!" Stiles tried to climb back into his jeep but Peter had him shoved against the door before he could turn properly. 

"Think things through, Stiles, you're supposed to be the smart one." 

Stiles struggled against him, trying to twist his way out of Peter's grip. It was a useless effort that did nothing but tire him out. He kept trying, though.

"It doesn't matter how hot you are when you're angry. There's a time and a place, and that time and place was five minutes ago. Now, calm down before I have to physically drag you back to the loft." Peter pushed him a little harder into the jeep to make his point.

Stiles let out a defeated sigh, "Alright, Creeperwolf, I won't murder anyone. Just cool it with the bad touch and we can get outta here."

"Don't lie, you like it." He smirked but let him go anyway. 

Stiles rounded the car and hopped into the passenger seat, handing Peter the keys as he slipped in behind the wheel.

"You're the one that thinks I'm hot when I'm angry," Stiles muttered. "Wait, did you have a hard-on during that whole interrogation?" Stiles snapped his head to the side to glare at the smirking werewolf.

"Well, not the whole time, but if you weren't paying so much attention to your rage then you might've noticed that it wasn't just my words nudging you before you punched the hunter."

"You are _such_ a creep."


End file.
